God of the Ten Wizard Saints
by The Last King111
Summary: Fairy Tail could have really used all the help they could get during the seven years its core members disappeared. What they needed really was a miracle. What if Naruto was that miracle. Enter Naruto Uzumaki, the God of the Ten Wizard Saints as he joins Fairy Tail during their most vulnerable moment. Strong-Naruto. Erza/Naruto.
1. A Miracle

God of the Ten Wizard Saints

Chapter 1: A Miracle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Year X785

_A year has passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island along with all its inhabitants. The remaining Fairy Tail members never gave up hope that their comrades were still out there, but problems began to arise for them, keeping them from searching. Macao, the Fourth Fairy Tail Master, worked hard to maintain Fairy Tail as the top guild in Fiore, but without their strongest members, their popularity and efficiency with missions began to deteriorate. Mission requests became less and less, their income suffering from it. They soon had no other choice but to move from their main building to the outskirts of Magnolia town after it was repossessed. They were replaced by Twilight Ogre and each day members left in search of a better life, a life that they could no longer provide, a sense of adventure that they no longer had. Things weren't looking good for them. Nobody wanted to join their guild and they were down to a couple of members. Their new home was in need of many repairs. They had no choice but to request help from Twilight Ogre._

Two figures walked side by side through a never ending desert, a sandstorm forming behind them, though it went unnoticed by both figures or it could be that they simply did not find it of importance. They seemed to be walking in silence, the taller more eccentric of the two looking around him while the blonde haired young man next to him seemed to stare off into the distance oblivious to his surroundings.

"Warrod-sensei, not that I mind seeing you again after so many years, why did you call me out here? I'm sure it was not to walk around a desert aimlessly," asked the blond man. It had been a few years since he had last seen his sensei, so when he had received a message from him requesting a meeting, he had been a little surprised. As far as he knew, their teacher and student relationship was over, though they were still friends, and he still referred to him as sensei out of respect. He no longer had anything else to learn from Warrod-sensei, he had surpassed him long ago.

"What! I have to have a reason to see my own student after so many years. How have you been? You never call, you never right, and I was getting a little worry. Or was I?" Warrod said, laughing at the end, finding his own joke funny. "I had to congratulate you on becoming a Wizard Saint, the youngest in the history of Fiore. I would expect nothing less from my own student, hahahaha."

Warrod Sequen was a tall aged man that was really, really old. His appearance was somewhat questionable, a head that resembles a gnarled tree trunk with a leafy treetop for hair. He wore a high-collared kimono that was tied by a belt, wore loose trousers, a coat, and a pair of boots. He didn't look like much, but looks could be deceiving, and being blind to the real nature of a person could lead to downfall.

Warrod was powerful beyond belief, to the point that many did not consider him human anymore. Those who spoke about him and the ones above him referred to them as something else besides human. A Wizard Saint and the Fourth God of Ishgar, not many could hope to match him in battle, even less so to win against him. His power was legendary and feared, and his knowledge has only grown throughout his many years of traveling. It was only right that at one point he would take on a student of his own; a student who's natural power was so opposite to his own.

"Thank you sensei, but that was five years ago. Your memory must be getting worse with old age," the young blond answered. He was disappointed that his Sensei had not contacted him when he had been inducted into the ranks of the Wizard Saints, yet he was not surprised. Warrod tended to stay oblivious to what was happening in civilization when traveling; though always found a way to get updated on what he had missed when he did decide to appear again.

"That's right, five years ago, and now you have rose to a rank higher than even me, what was it again?" asked Warrod.

"The Zero Wizard Saint, given to me after I defeated the First in battle, a fight that lasted three days and three nights. The Council could not lower the Four Gods of Ishgar a rank lower, so they decided to make a rank higher. I'm sure you already know this sensei, why all the questions? Why did you really call me out here for?" asked the young man, tired of this pointless meeting. He rather be training right now, in the deserts far to the north where his powers where harmless to an already dead environment. Training was the only thing he could do now that he had accomplished his goal, train and wait for a mission from the Council, though those seemed to be getting rarer every day.

Warrod adopted a serious face, finally getting to the point of why he had called for his student. There was no point in beating around the bush. Since his student was young he had always been impatience.

"The reason I called you here today is because I need you to do me a favor," Warrod began. "When you were little, still learning about magic under my guidance, I asked you a question. Do you remember what the question was?"

"Yes, you asked me a lot of questions, but I'll take a guess and say…what Guild I wanted to join when I was older," the young man answered, confused why the past was brought up. At this point, it seemed pointless.

"That's right and do you remember what you said? You told me that you wanted to join the Guild I had helped to create, Fairy Tail. You told me that you wanted to join a Guild that you could call a family, a guild where you would never have to be alone again, a place where friendship was valued above all else."

"That was long ago sensei, why bring it up now. You know the reason why I couldn't join before, my power was too great to be around normal people. I was a danger to be around," the young man answered. He had been a danger to everything around him when he was young and clueless about his power; that is until Warrod found him and trained him.

"But that is not the case now is it. You have learned to control your monstrous power. You can suppressed it, command it however you like," Warrod argued.

"Yes, but now I'm busy with my work as a Wizard Saint, I don't have the time to join a Guild," said the young man. He was lying, but his sensei did not need to know that. He had more free time than he liked.

"Lies, someone like you probably have more free time than even I do. I know the Council does not give you any missions nowadays, in part due to sending someone like you on a normal mission is just overkill," argued Warrod, calling out his student on his lie. "The Gods of Ishgar are rarely summoned, much less someone who is higher in rank."

The young man just stayed silent, not even batting an eyelash on being called out on his lie.

"The favor I want to ask you is for you to join Fairy Tail," Warrod finally revealed, getting to the point of why they were even having this meeting.

"You can't be serious sensei, you know the Council would not like me joining a Guild," argued the young man, surprised by the request.

"Tell me, when did you become the Council's personal lapdog? Since when do you care what the Council wants? You told me that you wanted to become strong in order to do anything you wanted, whenever you wanted. When did you lose that goal? You let the Council order you around. You let them tell you what to and what not to do," Warrod questioned a disappointed look in his eyes.

The young man narrowed his eyes at what his sensei had just insinuated, though a part of him could not deny the truth in those words. He had lost himself on the way to power. He let the Council control him, order him; dictate his life. He was broken out of his thoughts when his teacher began to speak again.

"The reason the Council kept you so busy with missions was to keep you under their thumb, to keep you from joining any Guild. They wanted to keep your power for themselves. Eventually you began to forget about your other goals in favor of focusing on your job," Warrod explained.

"If you knew what they were trying to do, why didn't you say anything? You could have warned me," the young man demanded, not completely mad, but not happy either. Thinking it over, he didn't really care. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I understand why you didn't. I'm not a kid anymore who needs his sensei to hold his hand."

"Glad you see it my way," Warrod said. He had wanted to help his student, but if he helped him all the time then he would not grow up to be independent.

"So…why do you suddenly want me to join Fairy Tail, last I heard they were the strongest Guild in Fiore. They have many powerful mages such as Laxus Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Titania, and even a fellow Wizard Saint, Makarov Dreyar. That is excluding their ace, Gildarts Clive, who mostly spends his time traveling and the Demon of Fairy Tail Mirajane Strauss, who has given up fighting. Don't you think me joining; the strongest Wizard Saint would just be overkill."

"I guess you haven't heard then. No matter, you'll find out soon anyways. Right now all I'll tell you is that they need your help. I am personally asking you to help my former Guild; I do have a soft spot for them. But anyways, what do you say, will you do your sensei this favor?" asked Warrod, a hopeful look on his face.

The young man seemed to ponder the situation, weighting the pros and cons. It didn't take long to make up his find. He had always wanted to join the Guild anyways, now was a good time as any.

"I guess I could. I was getting bored anyways, but only for a while, then I plan on quitting once I have helped them with whatever problem they may have, deal?"

"Deal," agreed Warrod. "Thank you."

"No problem sensei, at least I'm fulfilling one of my dreams as a child. So tell me about Fairy Tail. What's it like? I want to know more about the Guild I'll be joining," the young man asked, a small smile on his face.

Sensei and student sat comfortably on the ground, backs against a tree in an oasis in the middle of the forest. The desert storm had gone off in another direction. There was a soft breeze blowing through the area, pleasant under the scorching heat from the desert. Warren seemed to be sweating while the young man beside him did not seemed bother at all by it.

"Hm, where should I start" Warren thought aloud. "Aha, I got it. Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist…Like them, this place is an eternal mystery…A never ending adventure!

* * *

A handsome young man walked the streets of Magnolia at a leisurely pace, taking in the sights around him. The street he was walking through bustled with activity, merchants selling their goods, kids running around, and people going about their business. The city was really lively; the opposite of what the young man was used to. He usually spent most of his time high up in the mountains in total isolation, meditating, training, and becoming stronger than he was the previous day, when he was not traveling from place to place, a quirk he had inherited from his sensei.

People seemed to give him a once over, mostly out of curiosity than anything else, before going back about their business. They seemed to be used to strange people visiting their city and were used to mages running about doing errands. A young handsome man weirdly dressed was nothing out of the ordinary, not when a year back there had been an all-out battle-royal between the members of Fairy Tail. There had been a lot of collateral damage throughout the city, though nothing compared to the Kardia Cathedral where it seemed a war had been fought.

He could remember the last time he had been in a crowded place. The experience had been less than satisfactory for him as well as the civilians. At the time he was still young, ten years old and still under the tutelage of Warrod. His magic level was off the charts for someone so young; easily matching an S-Class mage and his control was abysmal. At the time he was more focused on learning about his magic, a magic so dangerous and destructive that even Warrod had trouble fighting it off when out of control, instead of learning how to control his energy.

A soon as he had stepped into the village to restock on supplies, his energy was felt through the town, even those that were at the other side furthest from him felt nauseous. Those that were unfortunate enough to be near him had immediately fallen unconscious. Since then he had been weary of entering towns and any other populated areas, but that was in the past. Now he could walk among other people without losing control.

It was a good thing he had taken care of that little problem. Over the years his power had only increased to unimaginable levels.

Stopping to look around, he stood in front of a castle like building that looked like it had not been used in a while. The entrance and windows were closed shut with wooden boards sealing them shut, keeping anyone with ill intentions from breaking in. Useless against any competent wizard that decides they have something to gain from breaking in though.

A confused look appeared on his face. If the information he had received from Warrod-sensei was correct, then this should be were Fairy Tail should have been located. There was even a sign that _said_ Fairy Tail on top of the entrance. Looking left and right for anything he had missed, he saw a small kid looking at the building with sad eyes. He would have ignored him as just a kid that looked up to the Guild and its famous mages if not for the mark on his upper arm, a Fairy Tail Guild mark.

_What good luck _he thought. _This will save me the pain of asking around._

"Hey kid, come here" the blond man called out. He waited for a few seconds for the kid to respond.

The kid continued to stare at the building with a nostalgic look on his face, completely ignoring the stranger, or so it seemed. The man, not liking to be ignored, looked around and grabbed a small pebble from the ground, which he then threw at the kid's head.

"AAHH"

The small child fell to the ground clutching his head in pain as he looked at the man with anger. Tears were welling up in his eyes, though the young man doubted it was from the pain. The kid was a mage after all, if something as a small pebble being thrown at his head made him cry; then he had no business wearing that mark.

"What the hell was that for you stupid blond" the kid yelled. He looked ready to fight as purple fire burst from his hand. The man chuckled lightly as he scratched the back of his head. So he was right, the kid was tougher than he looks. That purple fire seemed interesting, different from anything he had seemed before; though weaker than some he had come across.

"Sorry about that kid, I was just trying to get your attention," the man said, still chuckling. He had an amused look on his face as the kid continued to look at him in anger.

"BY THROWING A ROCK AT MY HEAD, WHO DOES THAT!" the kid yelled, picking himself up from the ground while dusting his clothes. "Whatever, what do you want?"

"So rude," the man said, feigning a hurt look.

"You're one to talk!" the kid yelled, angered by the man's response.

_The stupid blonde really has the nerve to talk about being rude_, the kid thought.

"So what's your name kid?" asked the man changing the subject, as he leaned on the wall of the former Fairy Tail building while crossing his arms.

"Romeo Conbolt, Fairy Tail mage at your service" the kid replied while pointing a thumb at his Guild mark. He then pointed at the man in front of him "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, wondering mage at your service" the now named man introduced. "So tell me," Naruto said gesturing at the building behind him. "Isn't this were Fairy Tail is located? That's what I was told from a friend of mine. If it is, you guys have a weird way of decorating."

"It's a pretty long story" Romeo said, suddenly gaining a sad look on his face. Romeo didn't like talking about the Guild anymore, especially now with all the problems they were facing. They seemed to just be never ending.

"I got time" Naruto said, sitting down on the floor. He gestured for Romeo to sit down next to him, offering half of a Popsicle to him that he got from who knows where. "I want to know what happened to the guild I plan on joining"

"What!" Romeo exclaimed in shock. "You want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Sure, why not," Naruto shrugged.

Romeo couldn't believe what he was hearing. For the past year members of the Guild had been leaving in search of better places to be. The remaining members could not hold it against them. The Guild was in a tight situation and jobs were scarce. Mages preferred Twilight Ogre, a slightly popular new Guild in Magnolia Town over the minor Guild Fairy Tail.

"Why would you want to join Fairy Tail? We are not as strong as we used to be. We are not as famous as we were before. So why, why would you want to join us?"

Naruto just looked at Romeo in silence, hearing the bitter tone in his words. Judging by his attitude, something major must have happened. Fairy Tail had been quite famous and strong last he heard.

"Listen kid, joining the Guild to me is not about how strong or famous they are. If it really mattered to me, I could have gone and joined Sabertooth or Lamia Scale. When I was little, one of my goals, more like a dream really was to join Fairy Tail. Now I just want to fulfill that dream and because I promised a good friend of mine that I would join."

Romeo just smiled at the strange mage beside him.

"So are you like really strong?" asked Romeo, excited about the soon to be new addition to the Guild.

"Well, I would like to think of myself as strong, but I don't really know; in fact, you kind of look stronger than me. I wouldn't want to fight you," Naruto said, a small smile on his face. There was no need to spread the news of his status to everyone, though they will eventually find out. For the time being, he would just pretend to be a no name mage; a really, really strong no name mage.

Romeo just looked at the blond with a sweat drop behind his head. He was glad they were getting a new addition to the family, but they could really use a strong mage right now.

"So…what happened to Fairy Tail? You mentioned something about you guys being pretty weak, nobodies, cowards, lowest of the low, bottom feeders," Naruto said, an unimpressed look on his face.

"I didn't say all of that!" Romeo yelled, angry at being named all those things. "I said that we aren't as strong and famous as we used to be."

"Sound the same to me. So what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, where should I start," Romeo mumbled. There had been many things that really screwed them over.

"The beginning is usually a good place to start," Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. So then, it all started when the S-Class Mage Promotion Trials was announced."

* * *

Current Fairy Tail Headquarters

South of the town of Magnolia situated on a small hill, stood the current Fairy Tail building, surrounded by mountains and a woody area. Due to the loss of power, it was no longer at the heart of the Town.

The headquarters itself was smaller than the previous buildings before it and it reflected the atmosphere around it; it was somewhat ruined. It resembled a tavern more than anything else, with only one floor and brick walls that were littered with cracks. On top the wooden entrance stood Fairy Tail's name with further above it its symbol proudly displayed for everyone to see.

The interior of the building was just as worn down as the exterior. It resembles a pub one would go to get a cheap drink. Everything was mostly constructed from wood, except for the floor which mainly consisted of stones. Several small round wooden tables were scatter throughout the place, while off to the right stood the bar complete with a sink, several bottles, and round bar stools. There were also bookshelves lining up the wall, for the occasional mage that liked to read, which was rare. The place had definitely seen better days.

"What other choice do we have? Job requests are rare this day, clients preferring the new Guild Twilight Ogre. Because of that, income is nonexistent. Sooner or later we will also end up losing this place. We have to ask them for help, at the very least a loan that we can pay off after," explained Macao Conbolt.

Macao is a slim, slightly muscular man of average height. He has short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair with dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose. He also sports a thin mustache. Women in general considered him an attractive guy for someone his age. He was the Fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"Are you crazy Macao? You know what Twilight Ogre is like. They would end up screwing us over in the long run," argued Wakaba Mine, Macao's oldest friend and a fellow veteran mage. He was also an advisor for his friend.

"Dammit Wakaba, how many times do I have to tell you to refer to me as master…master? And what other choice do we have? We are losing members every day. We can't afford to pay for this place without any money. I don't like it any more than you do, but what else are we supposed to do besides ask them for help," retorted Macao. Asking for help was a wound to his pride as the Fourth Master, but they didn't have many other options.

No one else seemed to be able to argue against that. It was the cold hard truth; they were in a desperate situation and desperate situations called for desperate measures.

"I'm sorry Macao, but with Bisca pregnant right now, we're not much help at the moment," said Alzack Connell, an apologetic look on his face. He was an average looking male that specialized in **Guns Magic** making him one of the stronger members left along with his wife Bisca Connell, who also specialized in **Guns Magic**. He and his wife did most of the missions for the Guild, which is why they have at least a few missions on the mission board, mostly from clients that are still loyal to Fairy Tail.

"It's alright Alzack; you have done a lot for us. You and Bisca," assured Macao.

"It doesn't matter how many jobs we do, they don't give the good jobs to a minor Guild like ours," exclaimed Warren Rocko, the telepath of the Guild.

"Don't worry everyone, I'm sure things will get better for us," said Kinana, the current barmaid of the guild.

"You're too kind Kinana-chan!" exclaimed Macao before drinking from his mug of beer. Looking around the guild hall, Macao saw all the depressed faces of his friends, a far cry from what it used to be. He wished that he could make it better, but without powerful members to do the tougher jobs, the future wasn't looking too bright. Bisca and Alzack were the current strongest in the Guild, but with Bisca's pregnancy, they weren't much help. He was stuck doing all the paper work as well as trying to solve every problem that came their way, which was very often now.

_What a bad time to be master _thought Macao with his face in his hands. He was starting to look older than what he actually was, all due to stress. He took another sip of beer, letting the bitter taste quench his thirst. Time like this he enjoyed the most, now that it was far in between, to be able to relax and have a drink with his friends. What they needed right now was some kind of miracle.

Suddenly the guild doors burst open as Romeo ran in, a happy smile on his face, a rare thing since the disappearance of the core members of Fairy Tail. Trailing behind him was a tall young looking man with bright wild spiky blond hair, two long jaw-length bangs framing each side of his face. He had bright blue colored eyes, while on each cheek he had three whisker looking scars, giving him a more animalistic appearance. He wore simple black loose pants with a long-sleeved black shirt, two bands on each of his sleeves. He also wore ankle length black boots.

"Romeo, where have you been and who is that man behind you," asked Macao. His son spent most of his time away from the guild now going to who knows where.

"Dad, everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki and he wants to join the Guild," Romeo exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone was shocked by the news, knowing what their reputation was like now; they never expected a mage to willingly join the Guild.

"Yo," Naruto waved lazily. "I want to talk to the Master about joining Fairy Tail, is he here?"

Everyone was still in shock, including Macao, though he nonetheless responded to the question.

"Oh, hey there Naruto, I'm the master of Fairy Tail Macao Conbolt, nice to meet you. Sorry about the reaction and all the starring, but we are going through some difficult times, so we never expected a mage to join us willingly," answered Macao.

Naruto just waved the apology off, haven been informed about the current conditions of the Guild.

"No worries, Romeo caught me up on everything that's been happening, but I still want to join the Guild," assured Naruto.

"That's good," Macao said with a sigh of relief. "We really do need all the help we can get."

Macao led him to the back of the room where his office was located. As soon as he closed the door he sat behind the single desk in the room, gesturing for Naruto to take a seat in front of him.

"So what type of magic do you use and how strong would you say you are; an honest opinion," Macao asked, taking out the information papers for new members.

"Well, describing all my magic is kind of hard. I will say that I am well rounded. As for an honest opinion of how strong I am, well I'll let you decide on that. Being how you are the Master, it is only fair that I share with you one of my secrets," Naruto said, a smirk forming oh his face.

"Ok," Macao answered, confused by the response.

A short-sleeved long white haori that reached his ankles suddenly appeared on Naruto through the use of basic **Requip Magic**. The haori consisted of orange flame like motifs on the edges with the Kanji for Wizard Saint written vertically down on the back, with a silver cross above it.

Macao almost had a heart attack once he saw what was written in the back. Shock was written all over his face as he continued to stare at the implications of this.

_A Wizard Saint, right here in front of me, wanting to join Fairy Tail_ were the thoughts processing through Macao's face. _This has got to be a dream._

"Naruto Uzumaki, Zero Wizard Saint, God of the Wizard Saints, at your service," said Naruto while doing a mock vow, enjoying the shocked look on the master's face.

* * *

**Like the title of the story suggest, Naruto will be extremely powerful in this story though he will not completely destroy every opponent. Where is the fun in that? There will be some cases where his fights might be short, but that will be against opponents whose skill where ill suited against Naruto.**

**Naruto will not be participating in every single fight and be beating every single opponent that comes his way. Power wise, I will try to keep the fights realistic.**

**Next chapter will introduce some of his powers and you could probably guess the rest from then on.**

**Please review and share your thought on the story, though please keep them PG-13.**

**The Last King**


	2. Getting Started

God of the Ten Wizard Saints

Chapter 2: Getting Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

X785

_A year has passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island along with its inhabitants. The remaining Fairy Tail members never gave up hope that their comrades were still out there, but problems began to arise for them, keeping them from searching. Macao, the Fourth Fairy Tail Master, worked hard to maintain Fairy Tail as the top guild in Fiore, but without their strongest members, their popularity and efficiency with jobs began to deteriorate. Job request became less and less, their income suffering from it. They soon had no other choice but to move from their main building to the outskirts of Magnolia town after it was repossessed. They were replaced by Twilight Ogre and each day members left in search of a better life. Things weren't looking good for them. Nobody wanted to join their guild and they were down to a couple of members. Their new home was in need of many repairs. They had no choice but to request help from Twilight Ogre._

Fairy Tail, they were famous for wreaking havoc and carving a path of destruction wherever they go, as well as being a festive and rowdy bunch. While most Guilds favored power and fame, Fairy Tail favored friendship and strong bonds between members. It was their philosophy that to be truly strong, one needed the support of friends to help them along the way, to make up for their weaknesses, which was why Guilds were created.

The Fourth Fairy Tail Master, Macao Conbolt believes in those same philosophies, haven grown up and lived all his life up hearing to them. Currently though, he could only think about the power, prestige, and fame the miracle in front of him would bring to their, at the moment, weak Guild. It was a low blow to their pride when Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus where placed higher than them in the ranking system. Things were about to change…and for the better.

"Z, Z…Zero Wizard Saint?" asked Macao in shock, finding the blonde's declaration hard to believe. "Is there even such a thing? The former Master, Makarov I mean, was a Wizard Saint himself and he told us that there were only Ten Wizard Saints, from the First being the strongest to the Tenth being the weakest."

Naruto nodded at him in understanding, knowing how his position usually got disbelieving reactions. Macao was not completely wrong as that was the system before he joined the ranks.

"Hm, maybe at the time that might have been true, but not anymore. I have met Makarov-san before. He is the only one besides the Four Gods of Ishgar and the Council to know of my position, though me being a Wizard Saint is common knowledge among Guilds. It's just me being the Zero that is kept from the public. I'm not surprise he didn't mention my position in the ranking system."

"Well, this is amazing. This is better than amazing, this is incredible. I can't believe our luck…I have to go tell everyone," exclaimed Macao, already running out the door from his office to where everyone was. Such news had to be shared and celebrated.

Before he could even take two steps, Naruto grabbed him by the arm stopping him from going anywhere and flipped him over the desk onto this chair in one single move.

It was over in 2.5 seconds.

Macao just stared at Naruto with his mouth open. One moment he was by the door and the next he was back on his chair, looking at said blonde.

"Wait a second; news of a Wizard Saint joining your Guild will soon spread out, that is inevitable. You can't just go out and say that it is apparently one that is stronger than the Gods of Ishgar," Naruto explained.

"What, why not," asked Macao. If it was him, he would be spreading the news to everyone in about as much time as it took a person to blink. He could only imagine how popular that would make him with the women. At that thought a slight perverted grin spread across his face.

"Well, imagine the reaction it would cause and the attention it would bring to your Guild once the news spreads that you have someone like me in your ranks. Do you really think you need the attention right now?" Naruto reasoned, ignoring the perverted grin the Master suddenly got.

"Hm, I guess you're right," Macao agreed, forgetting about his previous dirty thoughts. Attention is not what they needed right now. They had to slowly build up their reputation again and with Naruto on their side, it would be easier than he had thought. Only after regaining their former glory or at least a little of it could they appear before the public again.

"So um, where you want your Guild mark," asked Macao as he grabbed the stamp, changing the subject.

"My right upper arm should be fine," Naruto answered, taking out his arm out of his long sleeve. He seemed to struggle for a bit, but it was nothing someone like him couldn't handle.

Macao just watched, large sweat drop on his head, as a powerful mage like Naruto struggle with his shirt. It was amusing to see as well as humbling to know that someone of his power acted so normal and carefree. After everything was done and taken care of, they headed back to the Guild hall to properly introduce him to the Guild members.

"Hey everyone, here is Naruto Uzumaki, our new Guild member, and guess what… he is a Wizard Saint.," Macao yelled out to everyone.

Naruto smiled at everyone as he waved at them. "Yo, it's nice to meet you all."

All the mages were staring with their mouth hanging open at Macao's declaration, thinking it was a joke. It took Naruto to turn around and display his Wizard Saint Haori for everyone to see, waking up everyone from their semi induced coma. Not a second later, they rushed Naruto and bombarded him with question like how strong he was or what type of magic he used. Naruto just pretended not to hear them as he met everyone.

"Now everyone, let's leave the poor guy alone. Now how bout we celebrate, it's been a while since we've had someone new join," Macao yelled. Everyone cheered at the news, going to the bar for drinks, the depressing atmosphere from before completely forgotten. The bar was assaulted with mages trying to get a drink while fighting over who would be first served.

"Romeo, what do you think you're doing? Leave that alone. Go drink some milk or something," screamed Macao seeing Romeo try to grab a mug of beer.

Naruto just watched the celebration with a small smile on his face finding the whole situation funny. So the rumors he had heard were true, Fairy Tail was definitely a rowdy group. He sweat dropped when he saw the party go from a celebration to an all about battle between everyone. Looking at his cup, he drank the last bit that was left.

_This isn't so bad after all. I can get used to this _thought Naruto, joining in on the chaos.

* * *

The party lasted well into morning, just as everyone began to fall asleep on the floor of the Guild hall the sun had begun to rise. The floor was littered with beer mugs and beer spills, while everywhere there seemed to be a broken item. The walls were covered with holes and if one looks up, there was a massive one on the roof, funnily enough in the shape of a human.

Naruto got up slowly from the floor, wiping a bit of drool from his mouth. _I'm never drinking again _he thought. He looked around him noticing the mess they had created last night, thinking how they could even afford to repair all the broken tables and stools. The place was a wreck and would take time to fix.

"Oh hey Naruto, you're up already," said a voice behind him.

Turning around, he saw a pretty girl with short purple hair and a womanly body cleaning the tables that were left unharmed and picking up all the broken bottles from the floor. Thinking it was only right to help her, as he had been a big part of the mess, he begun to pick up stuff that had managed to survive the storm that was Fairy Tail.

"Yeah, I'm used to waking up early. So…does this happen a lot, the wild parties and fights?" asked Naruto as he picked up a broken bottle from the floor. He didn't really want to end up on the floor with drool coming out of his mouth every other day.

"Not anymore. It used to be like this every day before our friends disappeared last year. Now we have so many problems that we just don't have the heart to celebrate, with everything that is going on. I'm glad you joined, they really needed a bit of happiness in their life," she answered, a sad smile on her face.

Naruto really didn't know what to say so he just stayed silent. Clearly, the loss of their friends had been hard on them and was still coping with it. He was happy that he managed to alleviate some of their stress and depression, though if only by a little.

"So Naruto, what do you plan on doing now. Do you have a place to stay? If not, you are welcomed to stay here until you find one," Kinana said, remembering her name from yesterday's introductions.

Looking up from his current work, he thought about his next move. He had joined Fairy Tail as he promise Warrod-sensei. Now he had to help bring the Guild to its former glory, fame, and strength, though that was easier said than done. They didn't get the good missions anymore, being a minor Guild and everything, so he would have to find a way to acquire S-Rank missions for more income for the Guild. While he does that, the other Guild members will have to do as many normal missions as they can and hopefully successfully too. That would be their beginning to their fame again and efficiency with missions, while he doing S-Class mission will raise their popularity and overall strength in the eyes of others.

"Thank you Kinana-chan, though that won't be necessary as I plan to go look for a place to stay today. Then I'll begin to do some missions, nothing major you know, just enough to help out," Naruto responded.

"Oh ok, good luck then," Kinana said, a kind smile on her face.

"Thank you Kinana-chan, you're far too kind," Naruto said, a smile on his face.

"You're welcome Naruto, and please if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask," she said.

Naruto nodded his head in acceptance while heading for the door. The sooner he began looking for a place and taking missions, the better. On his way there, Macao stood up from the ground, holding his head in pain. He swayed back and forth for a minute before regaining his bearings. Looking around for a second, his eyes landed on Naruto.

"Oh hey Naruto, where you going so bright and early," Macao asked, coming towards him. Naruto looked at him for a second before answering.

"I'm going out to look for a place to stay and to do some S-Rank missions, I'll be back in a few months, so don't worry in you don't see me around for a while," Naruto responded. He had already decided how he was going to go about acquiring the missions. It wasn't necessarily illegal; it just had never been done before.

"S-Rank missions, we don't have any of those Naruto?" asked Macao confused. As far as he knew, they only had the low paying jobs.

"Macao, I'm a Wizard Saint, I have many privileges. Getting some S-Rank missions is a walk in the park for me," Naruto lied, rubbing the back of his head. It wasn't truly that easy. Someone like him was only requested by the council to do missions normal mages couldn't handle, so he couldn't just go and get any mission he wanted.

"Oh ok, that sounds good. Good luck then. Oh, and please don't do anything stupid," Macao waved as he headed over to Kinana for some breakfast probably.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto headed out the door to do his job. Him, do something stupid, never.

* * *

Along the edge of Magnolia Town, Naruto walk around the forest while gesturing at the land around him with his hand. An elderly man walked behind him, listening to the blond man in front of him explained to him in detail what exactly he was looking for.

"The only thing you have to do is build the house here, with every specific detail I have drawn on the blueprints I have given you and anything you think might be necessary," Naruto said, turning around to look at the man behind him. Said man was huffing and puffing from making his elderly frame walk around so much. "My bad, I didn't realize… I'm sorry," Naruto apologized, scratching the back of his head sheepishly at the condition of the man in front of him.

"Don't worry young man, just give me a minute and I'll be as good as new," the old man said, wiping his forehead of any sweat on it. "So are you sure you want to build your house out here, in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yeah, I like my privacy, ya know. So…you think you can do it, build the house here I mean," asked Naruto.

"Yeah, it's possible though it will take a bit of time and because of the location, the cost will be higher than usual," the old man responded, haven recovered from his fatigue.

"Money is not an issue as long as the house is built the way I want it."

"Alright, I'll begin preparations as soon as possible. I'll be taking my leave…Have a nice day," the old man said while walking back the way they had come from.

"Yeah, you too," called out Naruto.

He took one last look around before disappearing in a blur.

* * *

Fairy Tail was truly one of, if not the most powerful Guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. Unlike other Guilds like Phantom Lord who had boasted an enormous population of mages among their ranks, Fairy Tail was one of the smaller Guilds in terms of numbers, but what they lack in numbers they more than made up for in quality. Boasting mages like Titania Erza Scarlet, the Demon Mirajane Strauss, and the Salamander Natsu Dragneel, they were a powerhouse and unrivaled in many ways. That is without even mentioning monsters like Laxus Dreyar, their ace Gildarts Clive, and a Wizard Saint Makarov Dreyar, it was no surprise that they had managed to beat any obstacle in their way and had reached the number one spot within the span of a few months.

They had prevailed in the battle against Phantom Lord, even when some of their strongest members were away like Laxus and Gildarts and some were incapacitated at the time like Mirajane and Makarov. They beat a Wizard Saint, Jellal Fernandes while at the same time defeating the elite trio of assassin mages, Trinity Raven, and destroying the Tower of Heaven.

They overcame Oracion Seis with the help of Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter, a member of the strongest Dark Guild alliance, the Balam Alliance. They destroyed the legendary magic item, Nirvana, a magical walking city that could shoot beams able to raze cities to the ground.

During their S-Rank Promotion Trials, the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart launched a surprise attack against the members participating in the Trials. With the Seven Kin of Purgatory using Lost Magic and their Master having a portion of the Dark Wizard Zeref's power, defeat was eminent for Fairy Tail. Doranbolt, a subordinate of the Council had seen the end result of the battle, more like mini-war between both Guilds. As much as he had analyzed the strategies used by both sides, he could not understand how Fairy Tail came out on top, not when all the odd were stacked up against them. He had then witness their luck run out as the Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia wiped out the entire island with its immeasurable power and destructive roar.

Doranbolt had concluded that the economic repercussion of losing a large portion of the strongest mages would lead to Fairy Tail's downfall. He had been proven correct not long after, when things started to go downhill for said Guild. Their numbers, which used to be in the hundreds, were reduced to 11 members, barely enough to support a Guild. They were forced to move away from their previous location to the outskirts of the city and clients began to set their eyes on other, more able Guilds.

Now things seemed to have taken a turn for the better and like every obstacle before; Fairy Tail was beginning to overcome the one in front of them, with the help from a certain blonde mage.

* * *

Quatro Cerberus was a relatively popular and eccentric Guild among Guilds. They were best known around the Kingdom for their wild nature and peculiar catchphrase "_Your soul will always be wild!" _Their most prominent member was Bacchus Groh, their current and sole S-Class mage, who has managed to fight Fairy Tail's Titania to a draw several times in the past, a testament to his prowess in battle.

Naruto stood in front of the Quatro Cerberus building, giving it a once over before opening the doors and going in. The inside was like any normal restaurant one would find themselves in, though with more eccentric and wild people in it. One person was even sprawled on the ground passed out, a gourd in his hand, no doubt used for drinking.

Naruto ignored everyone around him; likewise they seemed to not even notice his presence among them. They were supposed to be a top Guild and they couldn't even tell when a stranger walked into their headquarters. This negligence and laidback attitude could cost them in the future.

Heading up to the mission board, he looked for the highest paying S-Class missions that looked like it could pose a challenge for him. Noticing a lack of said missions, he looked for the closest Guild member to him for information on where to find them.

"Hey you, yeah you; where do you keep the S-Class missions again, I forgot," Naruto asked, oblivious to the pair of eyes following him or simply deeming it unimportant.

The guy pointed to the back of the room, behind the bar where a hallway led further into the building. Finding what he was looking for, he grabbed a couple of missions, noticing that there were quite a lot of them.

_Makes sense, they only have one S-Class mage after all _thought Naruto.

He explored the place for a few minutes, finding the punk rock theme interesting. Everyone still was oblivious to his presence among them. Quatro Cerberus will be easy to steal from in the near future. He headed back the way he came from, passing the same drunk people again. Just as he was about to walk out the door, a voice called out to him.

"Hey, hey…where do you think you're going with those missions huh," asked a voice behind him.

Turning around, he saw the whole guild staring at him, faces twisted in what they thought was a menacing look. Standing at the forefront, albeit weirdly like if he had some leg deficiency, was a fairly tall, muscular man with straight black hair slicked back and gathered on the back of his head in a bun. He has slanted eyes that that were marked by dark lines and black pupils that were surrounded by lighter irises. Beneath his eyes were irregular black forms and hanging from his ears were a pair of light brown earrings, whose shaped in the form of gourds, like the one in his hand.

The man's outfit leaves most of his upper body exposed, instead only his arms and shoulders were covered with dark blue armor plates. Covering his legs is a baggy pair of dark pants while as a belt he used a light orange sash with its long edges left hanging.

Naruto stared at them for a minute, before deciding to answer.

"So you guys are not as oblivious as I thought. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to go do these missions in my hands," responded Naruto, as if it was no big deal he had just gone to take another Guild's missions.

"You're not part of the Guild buddy, you have no business with those missions," responded the weird looking man, though he looked kind of drunk and unfocused, if the swaying back and forth was any indication.

"Yeah well, I don't really care so…see ya," Naruto called out as he dashed out of there, a trail of dust behind him.

Looking behind him, he saw a mob of angry mages hot on his tail, ready to beat him up for daring to steal from them. Increasing his speed, he took a sudden right, before taking a left, then a right, and then a left again.

Naruto stopped at the edge of a dark looking forest, a few miles away from the town he had just been in. Standing up straight, he turned around to stare at the man behind him, who was laying on the ground lazily looking up at him. Naruto just had an amused look on his face, thinking the situation was funny.

"Damn, you were able to follow me. Here I thought I had managed to escape," said Naruto.

"Huh, you underestimate me buddy; how about a bet between two good and decent looking man like us?"

Naruto just sweat dropped at the good and decent looking man comment, thinking how the man in front of him was any good looking, especially with that creepy smile on his face.

"What kind of bet," asked Naruto?

"Nothing major, just if you manage to beat me in a fight then I'll let you keep those missions," he man said.

Naruto could easily get away if he wanted to, but this seemed like a fun situation. He had been bored anyways from the lack of action.

"Fine, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto, introducing himself.

"Bacchus Groh, at your service," Bacchus responded. He got up from the ground, taking a drink from his gourd.

"So, shall we begin," asked Bacchus, settling on a stance, taking another swig of his drink? "I can feel so much power coming from you, so sorry but I won't hold back any." He then drank all the contents of his bottle before throwing it to the ground.

Naruto just smirked, "That's fine with me, and I also have a problem with holding back."

Both figures stood still, gauging each other for any sign of weakness or flaw on their respective stance, neither wanting to make the first move. The air was tense and the forest around them silent from the oppressive magical power both combatants were exerting, an intimidation tactic commonly used by mages to scare the opposition. Bacchus grew impatience of the lack of action and immediately dashed at the blond an in impressive display of speed, his magic focused on the palm of his hand for maximum strength. Naruto ducked under the strike, attempting a low roundhouse kick, which Bacchus avoided by jumping high in the air. Before Naruto could recover, Bacchus came down with a powerful axe kick aimed at the head. At the last moment, Naruto suddenly moved his head to the side faster than before, avoiding a fatal strike, before grabbing the leg and spinning him away.

Bacchus righted himself in midair as he landed on both feet, grinning at the blonde in front of him.

"You're good," Bacchus complimented as he grabbed the gourd he had thrown on the ground and taking a gulp of whatever was inside. "But I'm just getting started. That was just a warm up."

Naruto just grinned back, "Thanks, you're good too, but that was just me stretching my muscles."

Bacchus just grunted in annoyance at the jab as he wiped his mouth from the drink. "Ah, that hit the spot."

Without any warning, he lunched at the blond, palm aimed at the head, though he missed when said blonde ducked at the last second and ended up hitting a tree instead; ripping through it like it was nothing. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the display of strength, deeming Bacchus slightly more dangerous in Hand-to-Hand combat than he had first predicted. Raising his hands in a weird sign, he called out his technique, perfect to counter opponents who relied on strength or weapons.

**Steel Release: Impervious Armor**

Nothing seem to have happened as Naruto gesture for Bacchus to come at him. Knowing he had the advantage in strength, he rushed forward once again as they engaged in a blur of punches and kicks, with Bacchus using the unpredictability of the Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm vs Naruto's superior speed and lightning quick reflexes. Feigning a punch to the left, he spun and delivered a powerful uppercut on Naruto's chin.

Both stood still for a while, neither moving an inch. Suddenly Bacchus grunted in pain, taking his hand back and noticing he had damaged it. Looking at the blond, he saw that the area he had hit had turned black before disappearing to show skin again. Shock at the sudden turn of events, he flew back from the kick Naruto delivered, taking advantage on his sudden lack of concentration. He held his chest in pain as he skidded on the ground to a stop.

"What the hell was that," Bacchus asked in pain, though he seemed good enough to continue to fight.

"It is one of my techniques for opponents who rely on strength or weapons, **Kōton**. It allows me to turn the part that is hit into steel, lessening the force of impact. As long as this technique is in effect, your strikes are useless," Naruto explained. Knowing how his technique works won't make it any easier to counter it.

"Heh, we'll see about that."

They met once again, neither letting up as they used every trick and skill they knew in order to find an opening. Both combatants were skilled in their respective styles, neither giving the other a chance to strike.

Bacchus suddenly blurred out of sight, reappearing behind Naruto and landing seven consecutive blows in a single second. He flipped away as a fist flew by mere inches away from his face. Putting some distance between them, he looked at his opponent. He smiled as he noticed his blows had landed all seven of them.

"I see, your technique can only protect against one hit at a time, not multiple hits at the same time, It would be good against most opponents, though useless against multiple one and me," Bacchus concluded.

"You got lucky with having a technique that lands multiple strikes in one hit," Naruto said. "But I think I've had enough, I will end this now."

Naruto suddenly flipped through some hand signs as his magic became heavier to the point that it was visible as a coat of silver light covered his body. He then reared his head back. Bacchus attempted to distract Naruto from whatever he was doing by throwing a rock at him, though it just bounced off from his steel skin.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)**

A gigantic white hot fireball appeared from Naruto's mouth, completely blocking him from view. The earth was scorched from the power of the fireball that soured across it, tree leaves catching fire from the intense heat in the air. The searing flames headed toward Bacchus whose eyes widen at the attack, feeling a burning sensation from where he was. Naruto just stood in the same position, seemingly unconcerned with the heat from his attack. He watched as Bacchus ran into the forest, using the cover the trees provided to escape the giant fireball. The intense flames spread throughout the forest, burning everything in its path and causing a path of massive destruction. Even after the ball of fire had dispersed, the flames still burned with the same intensity. A cloud of black smoke and ash filled the air, taking visibility away from both opponents.

Going through some more hand signs, magic exploded around Naruto as the ground burst open from the force of the geysers of water coming forth from all around him. A tidal wave formed from behind him as it rushed the burning forest, splitting down the middle as it passed Naruto before connecting again, dosing the flames as well as uprooting the trees from the ground and picking up rocks that were taller than Naruto, making the wave more dangerous. A giant cloud of steam rose to the sky as the water clashed with the forest fire, further obscuring both combatants from each other. A soon as the fire had started; it was put out by Naruto, who had not even moved from his same position.

Crouching to the ground, he put both hand palms on the leftover water, intent on not giving his opponent a moment of recovery.

**Raiton: Jibashi (Electromagnetic Murder)**

A wave of blue electricity burst from his hands, surging forward through the forest, using the water from the water technique as a conductor to move even faster and further than it would have normally. It ripped through solid rock and tree trunks on the ground as it spread in all directions, leaving no area untouched.

Naruto stood up, cancelling the magic flowing from his body, the technique disappearing in an instant. His eyes narrowed behind his bangs as his eyes harden. His eyes moved back and forth for any sign of movement from Bacchus. Seeing no sign of him, he moved through the forest, leaping from branch to branch, his eyes accustomed to moving at high speed thus cancelling any tunnel vision he might have had.

He noticed the destruction he had caused. In the span of a few minutes, he had completely leveled part of a forest. He saw what used to be beautiful scenery full of trees reduced to a barren waste land. Noticing some movement from the corner of his eyes and a flash of purple he changed direction, moving to the right.

Landing on the ground, he immediately flipped backwards from the palm strike that would have landed on his stomach if he would have been a second late. Bacchus stood in front of him breathing hard, hands on his knees. Parts of his body were burned as well as his left arm was twitching, no doubt from his Lightning attack, the armored that used to cover it broken into tiny pieces.

"Had enough yet," Naruto asked.

"Damn, you bastard, haha, you win," Bacchus said admitting defeat while chuckling. He had one eye closed from the pain of his injuries. "When I challenged you to that fight, I never expected to be beaten within a few minutes. You are a damn monster in battle."

Naruto just smiled, "I get that a lot, and I did tell you I had some trouble holding back." His eyes showed a bit of amusement at the situation. "You are a strong opponent. In a straight up Hand-to-Hand fight, you would have beaten me, but I normally fight with my magic," Naruto explained.

"Yeah, I can see that. Those techniques you used were devastatingly powerful," Bacchus said, gesturing to the land around him.

"Yeah well, what can I say, I'm awesome," Naruto responded, helping Bacchus up to stand up straighter.

* * *

They soon were at the clearing where the one sided battle had started, both talking animatedly while taking turns drinking from another gourd Bacchus had with him. They talked about different types of girls they had been with and missions they had done in the past, though Bacchus did most of the talking, since most mission Naruto had been on were classified.

"I'm telling you, Erza from Fairy Tail is my kind of women, sexy and powerful at the same time, rare to find. We met a few times while we were on missions ya know, and not one of them did either one of us win. Each battle was a tie," he told Naruto, taking the gourd from Naruto and taking a big gulp. "Ah! good times, good times. Too bad she disappeared with a large number of her friends a year ago. I would have like to see how she would have dealt with you in a battle"

Naruto nodded absently, thinking about what Bacchus told him about Titania. She seemed to be an incredible women and powerful at that, if her reputation was true. He would have definitely liked to meet her. Looking at the setting sun, he suddenly stood up.

"Well, as nice as this chat has been. I need to get going. You know, things to do and people to meet, I'm a busy guy," Naruto said, dusting his pants.

"Sure, I get you man. Next time we meet, we got to battle again," Bacchus said, also standing up.

"Yeah, will do," Naruto said.

"How the hell am I supposed to explain to my Master about the destroyed forest," complained Bacchus.

Looking behind him, he noticed the still destroyed forest. Flipping through some hand signs, the air rippled with power and the ground began to shake. The winds began to pick up as the ground seemed to ripple. Suddenly, everything got quiet, no sound or anything. Naruto clapped both hands together, fingers intertwined.

**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)**

Massive trees exploded from all around Naruto, growing bigger and taller within the span of a few seconds. The ground trembled from the strength of the technique. In just a few seconds, a whole new forest had appeared, completely dwarfing the previous one in size.

Bacchus just stood behind him with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide from the incredible display of magic he had just seen. Looking from Naruto to the forest and from the forest to Naruto, he couldn't form any words to say. So that bastard had been holding back on him, though he couldn't help but think that it was a good thing or else he would have been dead.

"Problem solved. Well, see ya," Naruto said, waving the mission papers on his hand. "I got missions to do." He then disappeared from the area in a blur.

* * *

**As you can see, Naruto will have a few bloodlines, though no Sharingan or Rinnegan, I like them, but I feel like they've been used a lot. Naruto will not be using Mokuton against every opponent, that will be like his trump card. How fun would it be if he just went and used True Several Thousand Hands on everyone.**

**This chapter showed Naruto being inducted into the Guild, via wild party. It showed him starting to get settled, via getting a house built. It also showed how he plans to acquire S-Rank Mission until they start to get their own.**

**Question: Should I do one more chapter like this or a time skip into the arrival of Natsu and everyone else and show how everything is different because of Naruto? Review what you guys want.**

**Also guys, sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm doing the best I can on my own.**

**The Last King **


	3. Pointless RevengeFateful Meeting

God of Ten Wizard Saints

Chapter 3: Pointless Revenge/Fateful Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

X791

A massive ship like structure sailed high above the city of Magnolia, with its figurehead being an intricately designed head of a rampant Pegasus. The sails on the deck of the ship were square in shape, there being two of them on a single pole, which are adorned with dark wavy stripes. The sails on the back were slightly different than the main ones, being slightly arched and also adorned by dark stripes. Located on the hull of the large flying structure were more sails, these ones seemed to be triangular and bent, being vaguely reminiscent of wings. Unlike the previous version of the bomber, this one seemed to be made up mostly of wooden planks, with its broadside having a large stripe with "_Blue Pegasus_" written on it. The ship was an example of technological advancements.

The silhouette of a short, stocky man could be seen high up perched on the figure head of the flying ship, the setting sun behind him adding to his "Cool" entrance. He seemed to be striking some kind of pose for everyone to see. His knees were slightly bent while is arms were crossed, his hands forming the rock n' roll sign. Sparkles floated around him, adding to his manliness or that was what most likely was going through his head as he stood there.

The people below could only watch in silent bewilderment as a flying horse like ship floated above them, most having a dumbfounded look on their faces. Kids pointed excitedly at the object, never haven seen something like that while the elderly only murmured how back in their days, something like that would have never been possible, yet others just let out an exasperated sign while thinking "_mages and their toys_".

Christina came to a halt as it finally reached its destination at the edge of the city, a crowd of people waiting for them in front of a tavern looking building. The Fairy Tail family watched in shock as the Christina V2 was heading their way.

"It has been a long time. I had nearly forgotten the scent of such an exquisite parfum," called out the miniature man, his voice calm and deep. Again he was striking a more dramatic pose as he spoke to the mages in he had come to see. "Seven years to be exact. Such a depressing parfum was no good."

Macao moved up to the front of the group, his eyes wide at seeing their longtime allies after so many years. The last time they had been together was shortly after the disappearance of their friends. Blue Pegasus had offered their help in any way possible, stating that as allies it was only right to help after such a tragedy. They had refused; their pride as Fairy Tail mages coming to the forefront. They had managed to overcome every obstacle in the past without anyone's help. In the end, they had agree to only receive help in the form of a search party and that was the last time they had spoken, well besides a certain incident.

"That's…" Macao said, still a little surprised at their sudden appearance.

"Heh, there is no doubt about it. Who else has a flying horse as a ride," said Wakaba in a cool voice. His hands were in his pockets as his body was leaned back in a lazy stand; a cigar lit in his mouth as he tried not to show his surprise.

"Actually, that's a ship," exclaimed Laki, an unimpressed look on her face at the man's obliviousness. Her purple hair had grown longer and she sported a different set of clothes. She also seemed to have switched from her usual round glasses to more square ones. "I thought it was kind of obvious with the size of the thing."

"Laki-chan, why do you have to point out my slight mistake like that," Wakaba cried out to the purple haired girl, an embarrass look on his face, his previous cool attitude all but forgotten.

"Slight?" she asked, pushing her glassed closer to her eyes.

Wakaba just moved further to the back, his head hung in shame.

The man on the ship suddenly dived headfirst towards them, his hands spread out wide in a poor imitation of a bird. All expected for an impressive display of magic to break the fall or to land him safely on the ground. None expected however for the man to crash into the pavement, his head cracking the cement from the powerful blow.

"Men!" cried out the man in pain.

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki was, surprisingly, the ace of the Blue Pegasus Guild, as well as the leader of the Trimens. He was a short and stout individual with a distinctively bigger than normal, slightly rectangular face. Like his face, he had a larger than normal flat nose, which always seemed to be shining. It must be some secret magic ability he had yet to share with anyone. He has very prominent cheekbones, with dark eyes and thick eyebrows and a very prominent chin. He wore a white suit with no undershirt, exposing his chest out to the world as well as brown shoes.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, but no need to worry," Ichiya started as he was lying on the grounds, a big bump on his head, though he still sparkled. "Your Ichiya has arrived."

The Fairy Tail group watched the pathetic display with large sweat drops on the back of their heads. They had expected a change from the man after seven years, yet nothing seemed to have changed.

"Is he for real?" asked Macao. No one replied.

"Ichiya-sama, you should calm down a little," called out a pretty boy with dirty blond hair.

"We know you are excited about the meeting, but you could have at least come down with us, after all I use **Air Magic**," called out a dark-skinned man to his leader.

"It's been a long time everyone, how are you all doing?" asked the shortest of the group.

The three men slowly floating down on the air bubble were known as the Trimens, a group of womanizing men from the Guild Blue Pegasus. They are very kind to everyone and are especially popular with the girls. The men stared at them in jealousy at their hip attitudes while the women sported a blush on their faces at the three attractive guys.

"What the hell are they even doing here," asked Jet in annoyance.

"I don't know, but those three are really cool," replied his partner, Droy.

Jet just made a face at the "cool" part.

"Laki-san, you're as beautiful as ever," said Hibiki.

"Those glasses really do look good on you," said Ken.

"Please, let me call you "Onee-chan," said Eve.

Laki shyly stared at the three men surrounding her, her hands clasp together as they harassed her, like every other girl they meet. They always seemed to know what to say to girls. They suddenly disappeared and where surrounding Kinana.

"Kinana-san, are you free tonight? I would like to take you to dinner," said Hibiki.

"That dress looks too good on you," said Ken.

"Please, let me be your little brother," said Eve.

Ichiya got up from where he had been previously laying down, any injury he had obtain gone. His expression turned serious as he struck yet a different pose, finally getting down to business.

"Enough! Gentlemen, unfortunately we are not here to have fun," he started, changing his pose while sniffing the air.

"Then what are you here for?" asked Macao.

"Men, we are here on business," Ichiya explained. The Trimens got in line behind him for support and encouragement. "I never forget the parfum of the people I have fought alongside with…or those I have fought against. Which is why I need to ask where Naruto-san is, I cannot smell his unique parfum?"

The Fairy Tail men shuddered at that sentence. "Naruto is currently on a mission, he will not be here for a few days," answered Macao.

"Too bad, men," said Ichiya. "I wanted to see him once again."

"It was a good thing I used my Archive's information analysis and Christina's mobility to study Fiore's Ethernano level," said Hibiki, taking over the conversion as well as gaining the attention of the group in front of him.

"Tenroujima…still exists," exclaimed Ichiya. "So you better hurry up and send a group on one last search."

* * *

Our favorite blond Wizard Saint was currently walking along a worn out path, his face set in a look of boredom. The missions he had been doing the past few months were boring in the sense that there was little to no action whatsoever. The enemies were barely a warm up; while the monsters he encounters on his travels to said missions were not even worth mentioning. Seven years doing nothing but these kinds of missions were starting to tire him out. The only good things to have come out of joining Fairy Tail is that he had gain a group of people that he could honestly call true friends. They were people who would always have his back no matter what and in return he would be there for them. They were truly like a big family.

The Guild was doing very well at this point in time, compare to what it was six years ago. The first few years he had gotten in many fights and angered many Guilds as he stole S-Rank missions from them. The most exciting theft he had performed had been when he decided it was time to pay Lamia Scale a visit. Fortunately Jura Neekis had not been there; a battle between them would have been devastating for the town. He had instead been confronted by Lyon, an **Ice Make **mage who was very good in his art. He only lasted 5 seconds before he was put down by Naruto. It had been a blow to the mage's pride. Every time the two met somewhere, the white haired mage would never miss the opportunity to challenge him.

Naruto was currently on his way to Fairy Tail after haven received some urgent and shocking news. Imagine his surprise when Macao contacted him via a communication lacrima and informed him that Tenroujima still existed. He had been shocked at first but then excitement overrode the shock; excitement at the thought of being able to meet his fellow Fairy Tail members. He had heard many stories from his friends about the adventures some of the Tenrou group members had been in, most of them being funny. What he was mostly excited about was meeting Makarov-san again. He was the only non-council member to know of his secret as well as being a great friend to him when he first joined the Wizard Saints. He had been saddened when he had been told Makarov had disappeared. He had thought he would have to find a replacement eventually, but that seemed to not be necessary now, well hopefully.

He was in the surrounding forest around Magnolia when the weather seemed to take an unexpected turn for the worse. The skies, which had been nice and clear, were no full of dark clouds. He felt the first drop of rain hit him in the face as it started to rain, the rain soon turning into a downpour.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the rain, looking up at the sky in deep thought. The weather didn't change so drastically in mere seconds, not without something or someone being the cause of it. His head turned to the side as he felt an incredibly powerful magical signature hidden behind a tree.

"Come out, I know you are there," called out Naruto in a calm voice, not a bit worried about the strange happenings around him. He had dealt with worse before.

A tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely long black haired appeared behind a tree. He possessed a very bushy triangular sideburns angled upwards. He wore a purple set of clothes with a pair of black boot and a white coat draped over his shoulders like a cape. He had a confident look in his eyes, as if Naruto were no threat to him.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, the Wizard Saint of Fairy Tail right?" asked the man in a deep monotone voice.

"Yeah, do you need something," asked Naruto back, his eyes still narrowed. The power this man exuded was nothing to scoff at, definitely on the level of some of the most powerful mages he had fought.

"You will do just fine Uzumaki. The others in your Guild are ants beneath me, but you…you are different, more powerful. Gildarts is likely dead and so is the rest of Fairy Tail, so I will take my anger at him out on you," the man explained, his face gaining an insane look. "And then I will go for those left in the Guild."

The ground crack beneath the man as he was engulf in a black and purple light, the ground underneath cracking as pieces of rocks floated up from the overwhelming pressure.

"Tell me Uzumaki…Can you fly?"

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guild**_

"Romeo," called Macao, looking at his son who was currently reading a book by himself, ignoring all those around him. "Are you sure you didn't want to go?"

Romeo just continued to read, not even looking up as he replied back to his dad. "Even if they somehow manage to find Tenroujima, it doesn't mean everyone is alive," he responded. "In fact, I'm more curious about where Naruto-nii is. At least with him, I'm sure that he is coming back."

"Don't be like that Romeo, you have to have a little bit of faith," Macao tried to explain, trying to get through at his son. Seeing that his words were having little effect, he just sighed. "Naruto should be here at any moment now. I contacted him and told him to be here."

Romeo just nodded his head in acknowledgement, still not looking away from his book. Naruto had become like a big brother to him, the only strong person is Fairy Tail now that he was proud of. He wanted to be just as strong when he grew up. The Guild doors were suddenly opened as five strange mages walked in, arrogant smirks on their faces as they looked around.

"What do we have here eh, less people than usual. A little birdie told me that a large part of you left somewhere and that that bastard Naruto is not around," said the apparent leader of the group, a sneer on his face as he looked around. The scared look on some of their faces was satisfying to his ego.

"Teebo! What the hell are you doing here, we told you not to come around anymore," exclaimed Macao in irritation, tired of dealing with these low lives. They really had nothing better to do than mess around with them and only when Naruto wasn't around. The ass kicking they had received the first time from said blonde would not be forgotten for a long time.

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember how that damn Naruto embarrassed me n' my friends a few years ago," said Teebo, a member of Magnolia's other Guild Twilight Ogre. "A little birdie told me that there were only a few of you around, so we decided to pay a visit."

The group that came along with him nodded their heads in agreement, all the while cracking their knuckles in an effort to look tough. They all sported nasty looks on their faces as they look at everyone, looks that promised pain for all those that bore the mark of Fairy Tail. Romeo closed his book slowly, his eyes never leaving Teebo's. A determined look was set on his eyes, a look that said he had enough of being look down upon.

"You can all go to hell," Romeo said in an angry voice. "You guys think just cause Naruto-nii isn't here you can just come to bully us. Naruto may be the strongest mage of Fairy Tail and maybe he is the reason why we have been able to keep up Guilds like Blue Pegasus, but we are not weak."

"I don't like you're attitude brat," said Teebo, staring down at Romeo as if he was some type of bug in his way.

"I'm gonna fight," screamed Romeo, his hand engulfed in purple flames ready for a fight.

"I will teach you a lesson you will never forget brat," yelled Teebo as he took out his weapon, ready to strike Romeo.

"ROMEO, nooo," yelled Macao, running to protect his son. He saw as the weapon drew closer and closer, his fear growing stronger knowing that he would not make it in time. Before the weapon could touch Romeo, Teebo was suddenly lunched forward thanks to a devastating kick from the back. Teebo crashed into the back wall of the hall, his face red from the impact. The rest of the Twilight Ogre group were also knocked out just as quick.

"Hehe, we're home."

"Sorry it took so long."

"What is this tiny Guild?"

* * *

_**Back with Naruto**_

Naruto and his opponent stared at each other, a standoff between two powerful forces of nature ready before the impending clash. Naruto in response to his opponents challenged was suddenly engulfed in a silver magical light, the ground beneath him also cracking from the dense and powerful force weighting on it. Naruto's expression had changed from a calm one to a more serious one, intent on showing this foolish man who exactly he is messing with. The pressure around him grew stronger, his magic becoming brighter the denser in got. It was obvious his opponent held some kind of grudge against Gildarts Clive, but the man was gone.

'_This man is stronger than I was led to believe' _frowned Bluenote as he looked at the incredible display of power being let out in front on him by his opponent, it was on the level of that damned Gildarts. '_This fight will be harder than I thought; though I have no doubt I can beat him.'_

Naruto started the fight as he blasted off his position at speeds so high the ground behind him exploded in a shower of debris. A blue orb of magic formed in Naruto's palm within seconds, the magic erratically swirling in every direction yet keeping its perfect circular form. The dense ball in Naruto's hand seemed to grow bigger as more energy was pumped into it, making the orb spin faster and glow brighter.

Not a moment later, Naruto was in Bluenote's face thrusting his arm forward, intent on ramming his powerful attack on his chest. One second he was mere inches from ramming his **Rasengan** against his opponent and the next he was flying backwards from an unseen force smashing against his body; his body rag-dolled through the air before he could flip and right it, landing safely on the ground in a crouch.

Naruto stood up from he had landed; no visible injury or sign that whatever had struck him had hurt him in anyway. He dusted some imaginary dirt from his clothes, a pensive look on his face at the strange magic that had stopped his attack. '_Was that some kind of air magic…no, the force was much stronger and far more solid than what air magic was capable off_.' Naruto just stood there, neither opponent moving from where they stood. Unnoticeable due to his clothes was the area that had been struck by the unknown force had turned black, a sign that his Impervious Armor was activated. '_I will need more information on what type of magic he possesses, though I wonder_…'

Intent on getting further entail on his opponent's abilities, Naruto's hands blurred in motion as he began a set of seals at a rapid pace. "**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**." Not a moment later, a giant white hot fireball raced towards Bluenote, the air around shimmering from the heat of the flames. Just as the fireball was upon his opponent, the attack suddenly veered off to the side, an explosion occurring soon after.

As Bluenote took his eyes away from the fire, Naruto was already gone, appearing beside him with a devastating punch to the side of his face. He was pushed backwards a little from the punch, though he was unharmed.

"You're punch is soft compared to Gildarts," stated Bluenote as a matter of fact.

"Heh, I get that a lot. I prefer to rely on speed rather than brute strength," informed Naruto, going through another set of hand seals. "**Water Release: Water Severing Wave**." A highly pressurized jet of water blasted from Naruto's mouth, easily cutting cleanly through several thick trees with ease. Seeing the cutting power of the attack, Bluenote lifted his arm up, forming a condense wall of gravity in front of him as a shield. The stream of water pushed against his defense, the power behind the water managing to push him back. Seeing how they were at a stalemate, Naruto cut off his attack.

Naruto just crossed his arms as he stood there analyzing everything his opponent had shown he was capable off. Rain seemed to have had appeared out of nowhere, yet his opponent didn't seem to possess Water Magic. The force he had been hit with had been too dense and powerful to have been Air Magic and his fireball was not blocked or dodged but sent in another direction. Now he had not managed to block a highly pressurized stream of water with the same invisible force. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the obscured type of magic. It will be tricky to deal with if he can render his attacks useless.

"That's some impressive magic you got there," Naruto said a smirk on his face. His opponent was good.

Disappearing again without a sound, Bluenote was lifted from the ground by a powerful uppercut to his chin before he could react, followed by a kick to his abdomen that sent him skidding backwards. Sliding to a halt, he spread out his arms as a powerful force slammed hard on the earth, caving the ground beneath both opponents in a perfect circular hole. "**Fall**,"Bluenote called out**.** Naruto was brought down to his knees by the sudden increased weight on his body. Before he could adjust, Bluenote was upon him with a punch to the face followed by a punch to the stomach. Half his face had turned black as the skin turned to steel, cushioning the powerful blows. Dodging the next attack, he swept Bluenote's feet from under him, before punching him away square in the face.

Jumping back to put some distance between them, Naruto flipped through some hand signs as magic built up around him. The rain seemed to surround him spinning faster and faster, condensing above his head.

"**Water Release: Water Colliding Wave**."

A literal spiraling vortex of water formed around Naruto composed mostly from the rain. The giant mass of water exploded from the top in the form of a wave, which slammed against Bluenote with the force of a running train, lifting him off his feet and tossing him around in every direction. Before Naruto could continue his attack, the water exploded from the inside, ending the attack as Bluenote stood at the center, an anger look on his face. Bluenote putting both hands forward seemed to ripple with power. "**Push**," a tremendous force of gravity tore the ground as it headed towards Naruto, the power twice as powerful and destructive than before.

Seemingly unconcerned by the attack, Naruto lazily flipped through a few more hand signs. "**Wood Style: Wood Locking Wall**." Large roots appeared in front of Naruto, forming into wooden pillars which connected from left and right, rapidly forming a dome-shape shield. The forced impacted against the wooden structure, leaving nothing but a tiny crack. The forest behind Naruto was completely leveled, a path of destruction going far off into the distance. The forest was flattened by the attack, trees disintegrating as the powerful attack blew past them.

'_That was some serious power behind that attack. I guess it's about time I take this fight seriously_,' thought Naruto.

"**FALL**," screamed Bluenote as he spread out his hand, the rain fallen harder than before. He was engulfed in magic as the area around them seemed to cave in once again; Naruto was prepared for the attack this time, though he was surprise when his wooden dome was crushed under the pressure, sending splinters everywhere.

Putting his arms in front of his eyes to protect them from the splinters, his Impervious Armor not extending to his eyes; Naruto clasped his hands together, his fingers interlocked as the ground shuddered. Underneath Bluenote thick roots burst forth from the ground, entangling him and wrapping around his body as they held him in place. Bluenote was surprised by the roots and struggled against his restrains, though they only seemed to tighten the more force he used.

Watching as his opponent was completely immobilized, he begun to go through a set of hand signs, slower than usual as he took his time. Magic began to build up from his stomach, changing that magic into fire. As he landed on the last hand sign, he let lose his most devastating fire attack, engulfing the world around them a literal inferno of flames.

"**Fire Release: Great Fire Majestic Annihilation**."

The area was engulfed in an explosion of flames, the world seeming turning a white color from the intense heat. The rest of the forest was incinerated to ashes as the great wave of fire burned with the intensity of the sun. Great plumes of smoke rose to the sky, the citizens Magnolia screaming in fear as they saw a huge wave of fire burn their forest.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guild**_

Fairy Tail was in a state of celebration after the return of their lost friends. The meeting between both groups had been filled with tears of joy at being reunited once again. Macao had wasted no time in trying to hand back the title of Master back to Makarov, though the latter refused the offer. Romeo was jumping in joy at having Natsu-nii back after so long, tears coming out of his eyes.

The Tenrou Group was currently eating a feast made for a king after not haven eating for seven years. They sang, they danced and drank for hours, making up for the seven year gap they had missed.

"You can use **Fire Magic** too, Romeo," exclaimed Natsu, the pink haired Salamander of Fairy Tail.

"That's right, I can even produce cold flames too," demonstrated Romeo as his hand was engulfed in blue flames.

"Ooh, blue flames," said a surprised Panther Lily.

"I can also do sticky purple flames like my dad and weird smelling yellow flames," continued Romeo, happy to show off what he's learned so far.

"THAT REEKS," yelled Natsu, covering his nose as he took a whiff of the yellow flames his overly sensitive nose not able to handle such a smell.

"That's impressive," praised Panther Lily.

"In a few years, you're gonna be stronger than your old man," said Gajeel, seemingly somewhat impressed with the kid.

Natsu looked pensive as he looked at all the different types of flames. He thought he had seen them before, though he couldn't really remember where. He had probably seen it against an opponent that had not been able to handle him.

"Don't tell my dad, but I've been going to Totomaru-sensie's magic class. He has taught me all kinds of Fire Magic," explained Romeo.

"Ooh, so that's what he's been doing with himself," exclaimed Gajeel, happy to hear about his former comrade. He had wondered what had become of the other Elemental Four.

"That's not all. I learned a form of Fire Magic that is similar to Natsu-nii's **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic**. I'm able to spit fire out of my mouth. Naruto-nii taught me how to do it," exclaimed a happy Romeo, remembering his training under Naruto.

"Naruto-nii," Natsu and Gajeel said in unison, never haven heard that name.

Down by the bar, the Third and Fourth Master were in deep conversion while having a nice cold drink.

"To think you would become the Fourth Fairy Tail Master," said Makarov with his eyes closed. He was a tiny man, even among tiny standards, though that didn't make him any less powerful. His Titan Magic made up for his small frame. He was someone who should never be underestimated under any circumstance.

"What are you talking about? I was only, like, covering for you until you returned," explained Macao, trying to get out of his tiring duties as Master. Taking care of such a rowdy bunch was hander than it looked. "You should take your position back."

"Hm…Nah, its more amusing this way, so keep the job for a while longer," laughed Makarov, a fake serious expression on his face.

Macao looked at the Master for a second, thinking about the possibilities. He thought about how famous all the Masters before him where and then there was him, the new master of Fairy Tail. He thought about how popular he would become when everyone remembered him as the Fourth Fairy Tail Master. He gained a goofy smile on his face while his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"If that's what the previous Master wishes…" said Macao.

Downing his drink in one big gulp, Makarov slammed his mug against the counter in satisfaction. Suddenly gaining a serious look on his face, he stared at Macao with a questioning look.

"Honestly speaking, how were these last seven years. This tiny Guild says a lot," Makarov began, the thought of his children suffering being too much for him. "I hope things weren't too difficult."

"Honestly Master, they were," began Macao, with Wakaba behind him nodding in confirmation. "The first year at least; we were forced to move away into this tiny Guild and we were bullied by other Guilds. We were then label a minor Guild and many members left in search of better jobs. We had it rough."

Makarov just closed his eyes in anger, hearing what they went through pained me. He wished he had been there for them, to help them and guide them.

"But that was only for the first year," at this point Macao gained a happy smiled, as if saying that after that one year, everything had been alright. "You won't believe this, but six years ago, when we were at out hardest, to the point where we were more of a club than an actual Guild, a Wizard Saint came asking to join our Guild."

Makarov looked shocked at the information. A fellow Wizard Saint came to join his Guild? Who could it possibly be? Looking around the room, he didn't notice any of his fellow Saints.

"A…A Wizard Saint you say?" asked a shocked Makarov.

"Yeah, with him in our side thing started to get better. The news that we had a Wizard Saint jumped started our fame once again. With him, we were once again a powerful Guild in the eyes of others. The fact that we are in this rundown Guild is only as a reminder of what we lost, not because we can't reclaim our old Headquarters back, cause we can," explained Macao.

"And who is this mage that helped you. Unless new Wizard Saints were added to the ranks during these past seven years, then I should know who it is," asked Makarov, curious to know who it was. After all, he knew every single member in the order.

At this, Macao smirked. "You do know him; in fact he said it himself. His name is…Naruto Uzumaki."

The world seemed to stop for Makarov at the mention of that name. The God of the Ten Wizard Saint; no there must be some mistake. His face paled as his eyes widen, before he fell off the chair as he fainted from the shock. Macao and Wakaba rushed the Master, trying to see if he was ok. Macao was laughing, being the only one who knew why the Master reacted like this.

"What," exclaimed a beautiful red haired mage to Bisca and Alzack, a shocked look on her face at the news? "Y-y-you guys got married?"

"Heh, yeah, six years ago," answered Alzack, holding Bisca closer to him as if to prove his point.

"Haha, yeah and I'm the one that proposed," explained Bisca. At that information, Alzack looked away in embarrassment.

Erza Scarlet just stared at the two in shock. She suddenly grabbed Max out of nowhere and started shaking him back and forth. "C-C-Congratulation you two; incompetent as I am, I hope you think well of me!"

Alzack and Bisca could only stare at Erza with sweat drops behind their head at how she took the news. Lisanna walked up the married couple.

"Congratulation you two, do you have any children yet," She asked.

"Yeah, we have one," answered Bisca, a motherly look on her face.

"Her name is Asuka," finished Alzack, pulling out a drawing of her. Asuka was perched on a man with spiky hair with shoulder-length bangs framing his head.

"Who is that man, I don't think I've ever seen him before," Lisanna asked, trying to remember if she had met such a man before. Erza stood behind her, nodding her head in agreement with Lisanna.

"Oh that's Naruto, a new member who joined after you guys disappeared," answered Bisca, a smile at the thought of her friend.

Before more questions could be asked, the Guild shock as a huge explosion sounded in the distance, gaining the attention of every Fairy Tail mage in the room. Makarov woke up from where he had fainted as a serious expression appeared on his face.

"What the hell was that," exclaimed Elfman, a big muscular man with spiky white hair.

The group ran outside to see what the commotion was, thinking it was some enemy from long ago trying to cause trouble. Imagine their surprise when they saw Lamia scale standing outside their Guild looking in the distance. Lamia Scale then stared back at the Tenrou Group, blank look on their faces.

"I guess out cool entrance has been ruined guys," explained Lyon, Gray's rival in Ice Make Magic.

"What the hell Lyon! Where you the cause of that explosion? Are you trying to pick a fight or something?" demanded Gray, walking up to his rival and getting up on his face. Lyon got a tick mark on his forehead at the accusation.

"You want me to give you a lesson on Ice Make Magic Gray," Lyon shot back.

"Lyon, stand back we are not here to cause trouble. Makarov-dono, the explosion came from the forest surrounding Magnolia," explained Jura as he pointed in the direction they had previously been looking.

Looking in the direction Jura pointed at, the group saw great plumes of smoke rising to the sky, a giant forest fire burning the forest to the ground. A large part of the forest seemed to be gone, completely destroyed from whatever had caused the explosion.

"What could have possibly caused that," inquired Makarov, surprised at the level of destruction.

"This feels like…Naruto-nii's magic," said Romeo.

Jura's ears perked up at the mention of that name. Makarov's mouth hung open in shock and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the thought of Naruto letting lose near Magnolia. He desperately started running toward the source of the explosion.

"Run you fools, run before there is no forest left," yelled Makarov in a panicky voice.

* * *

_**Back with Naruto**_

The fire had spread out around both opponents. Naruto stood in stood in the middle of the burning inferno, his eyes narrowed in concentration unconcerned by the burning flames around him. He watched as his opponent appeared out of the flames, his clothes burnt and his skin melted in some parts, though he had a grin on his face, as if this fight was all but a game to him.

"You managed to repel my vines and flames with your Gravity Magic," concluded Naruto.

"You almost had me there. I will admit you are stronger than you look, but this is the end," exclaimed Bluenote as he brought both hands together.

"**Black Hole**."

He extended his arms out in front of him as he placed one hand over the other. An immense amount of magic began to build up in between his palms, the magic taking its form in the shape of a dark purple orb. The orb was so dense and the magic so heavy, that it began to generate its own gravitational field, drawing everything towards it. Chunks of earth broke off from the ground, flying toward the black hole in his opponent's hand. As soon as they touched the incredible piece of magic, it was destroyed into nothing, dissolved at in atomic level. The flames around them began to get sucked in as well, just as he began to get pulled.

"Behold, my most powerful attack," exclaimed Bluenote, adding more power into it, making the pull on his body and everything around him stronger.

Naruto stayed calm, even when he was enough to touch the orb. As soon as he was close enough, he called out his next technique.

"**Dark Release: Inhaling Maw**."

He lifted the palm of his hand right in front of the black hole, which soon began to suck it the magic in that was maintaining the orb in place. Bluenote could only watch as his most powerful attack disappeared right before his eyes into nothing. He just stood there in shock, looking at his opponent with bewildered eyes. Naruto calmly looked at the Gravity mage, his palm still facing him. A torrent of blue flames left his hands, the magic he had stolen being fired back at the owner in the form of blue fire.

Bluenote barely manage to raise his hands in time to black the fames with a wall of gravity, though he was still pushed back by the attack.

"How the hell did you do that," asked Bluenote, looking at the blonde mage in confusion.

"It doesn't matter. You showed me your most powerful attack, so it is only right that I show you one of mine," Naruto responded.

Jumping back, his hands blurred into a sequence of hand signs as he prepared to unleash a powerful attack, on another level than the ones he had been using.

"**Storm Release: Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm**."

Massive thunder clouds began to swirl around Naruto, sparking with blue lightning as they circled around him. Naruto himself was obscured from view as a silver pillar of magic rose to the heavens; the pressure of such a large amount of magic being let out was pushing down on Bluenote, managing to push him down on one knee. The dark clouds in the sky began to mix with the one Naruto produce as they began to spin around the pillar of silver magic, similar to a whirlpool made of thunder clouds. Lightning flash above them as the technique gained in intensity.

"Is that it?" asked Bluenote, observing the storm that had begun to form overhead. He had managed to work through the heavy pressure as he stood up, eyeing Naruto warily.

"Not quite yet," responded Naruto calmly, his voice deeper than before. He exuded power unlike anything Bluenote had ever felt. The closest man he remembered to being this powerful was Master Hades and that was with the help of the artificial heart. This guy was all natural.

Naruto raised his arm up towards the heavens, his hand encased in lightning. "**Kirin**." The lightning gather together, twisting and coming together to manifest a beast made up of pure lightning, a legendary creature only heard off in myths. An ethereal pure lightning Dragon glared at the earth below it, its red eyes glowing with a power that can only be achieved by transcendent beings. It let out a mighty roar that shook the land with its power as well as heaven itself.

Bluenote stood petrified in fear as such a creature looked down at him, waiting for its master to give the go ahead signal. Looking at said master, Naruto just stood where he had been; looking at him with saddened eyes, as if he didn't want to do what was coming next. He then dropped his arm until his lightning encased hand was pointing in his direction.

"You were unfortunate to have challenged me," said Naruto in a somber voice. "But because you insulted my friends, I won't forgive you. Let me tell you something. You never stood a chance; you are an ant beneath my feet."

Bluenote only watched as the lightning dragon let out another roar, shaking the land once again as it slowly submerged behind the black clouds above it, disappearing from view. Just when he thought the attack was over, a flash of blue light appeared before him, blinding him with its intensity. The last thing he remembered was the glowing red eyes staring at him as if judging before everything went dark.

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages as well as the Lamia Scale group raced through the woods as they went to investigate the explosion at top speed. Makarov was being carried by Gildarts, his small body not being able to keep up with the others. He cried fake tears at the thought of how foolish he must look on his Ace's shoulders, thinking that his reputation was over. The others just laughed at his childish behavior, finding his antics funny. The mood changed as soon as an oppressive power washed over them, making the weaker ones who were not battle harden to fall down on their knees. The stronger members came to a halt as they tended to those that were affected.

"What's wrong with them," asked Gajeel with an annoyed look on his eyes at being slowed down.

"The power emanating from up ahead must be affecting them," explained Erza, nodding her head at her own answer.

"The rest of you go on ahead, I will stay and tend to the sick one," offered Mirajane, a smile on her face.

"I will stay with Mira-nee to help out," said Lisanna, moving next to her also.

Further conversation was halted as they saw a large pillar of silver magic rise up to the skies, the power around the area increasing. They were shocked when a few minutes after, a dragon made of pure lightning emerged from the heavens, its roar causing tremors on the land.

"What the hell is that," exclaimed Gajeel, looking at the huge thing in shock.

No one responded, most being in a state of shock themselves as they watched the beast bolt to the ground. The next moment a large explosion easily larger than the previous one emerge from the point of impact, the powerful gusts of winds blowing some of them away. It lasted only for a few seconds.

Recovering quickly, Gildarts pushed forward ahead of everyone at the order of his Master who urged him onward. The rest soon followed suit, not wanting to get left behind. The group arrived at the edge what use to be a forest, fires burned hot, sparks of lightning flashed in random places. At the center of it all stood a tall blonde man with shoulder length hair, seemingly unaffected by the disaster around him. He didn't even seem to have a speck of dust on his clothes, which consisted of all black. The group just stared at him at him blankly, wondering if he was the cause all the destruction.

Naruto on his part stood still, craning his neck in the direction of the group, a blank look on his face. Both sides just stood staring at each other, Makarov staring at the blond in shock. It had been a long time since they had seen each other, the last time being almost nine years ago.

"Makarov-jiji, it's been so long," called out Naruto, waving at the short man in front of him. The Fairy Tail mages looked at them both, wondering how they knew each other. "And Jura is here to."

"Master, you know that man," asked Erza, a questioning look on her face.

"But of course, that is Naruto Uzumaki, a fellow Wizard Saint," happily explained Makarov, leaving a bewildered bunch gaping at the answer.

Naruto looked at the women that had spoken. He was rendered speechless by her beauty, her perfect angelic face, her curvaceous body, and crimson hair flowing in the wind in such a captivating way. Disappearing in a yellow flash, he appeared in front of such a beauty, his face only a few inches from hers as he held her hands with his.

"Is this…What they call love at first sight," questioned Naruto, a barely noticeable blush on his cheeks.

The group behind them stood with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open at the blunt declaration, most feeling sorry for the blond. The last time someone had been so forward with Erza had received a beating, and it so happened to have been Loke.

Erza for her part gaped at the man in front of her, not knowing what to do.

"Eh…" was all she managed to say.

* * *

**So the group finally met Naruto. I used Bluenote because we don't really know what happened to him after being defeated by Gildarts and because he was powerful.**

**Naruto has a slightly different way of fighting his opponents than others. Jura likes to finish things quick, as was the case with Orga. Naruto fights evenly with his opponents, at times seemingly appearing weaker before slowly increasing his power and crushing them.**

**Naruto at this point in the story is 24. He joined Fairy Tail when he was 18. Erza was 19 at the start of the series, so she is 26 after the 7 year gap, well age wise anyways.**

**This chapter showcased more of Naruto's power. He is already defeating opponents on the level of Gildarts without even pulling his powerful Mokuton techniques.**

**Sorry about bad grammar and spelling mistakes, I try to do the best I can on my own.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review and tell me how I did.**

**The Last King**


End file.
